


Flash Delirium

by NitroJen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Capes, M/M, Some angst but mostly fluff, Summer Romance, Surfing, summerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/pseuds/NitroJen
Summary: When Jason gets assigned to the coveted lifeguard chair 16, he expects nothing but surfers and boredom. Then he sees Dick Grayson moving over the waves like he was born there. Soon Jason and Dick are bonding over bonfires and falling in love. Despite living every day in summer bliss, Jason can’t stop questioning: What will happen when the summer ends?





	Flash Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely lasenby_phoenix and beta by the amazing Empires. Images are at the end of the fic.
> 
> Title from MGMT's Flash Delirium

“Well, well, well, here we are at the beginning of another summer. Here I am with a room full of people and I guarantee a quarter of you will be gone by summer’s end because the job is too much for you. You all have trained, but now, you’re going to be out in the thick of it. I know some of you may be thinking, ‘Sarge, it’s just lifeguard duty, it can’t be that bad!’ well you’re wrong! Lifeguard duty means keeping a firm eye on the beach, making sure everyone is safe. We determine when it’s okay to swim, we watch the weather like hawks, and we keep the beaches of Sullivan's Island safe.”

 

Jason resists the urge to roll his eyes as Sarge, the head lifeguard on the island goes into his yearly rant on why beach safety is important. Sarge is a former marine and he always loves ordering around the lifeguards all summer long. Not only that, but he runs a tight ship, which is why Sullivan’s Island beaches are known to be some of the safest. All the lifeguards, old and new, have to sit through it in order to get their assignments for the summer. Jason has been hoping that he’ll get assigned to one of the enclosed lifeguard stations on the beach instead of the chairs he’s been assigned to for the past six summers. They all have cheap air conditioners and radios from the coast guard where they can hear the guys out on the ocean talk if the reception is clear enough. 

 

“Alright,” Sarge says as he pulls a packet out of his back pocket and squints at it. “These are your assignments. The station you are assigned to corresponds to the spots on this map.” Sarge points to the map of the beaches that takes up an entire wall in the room they’re in. “There will be no changes in assignment, no trading, no bribing, and no going behind my back and switching chairs. Or else.” 

 

It’s an empty threat. These rules get broken inevitably over the course of the summer, but none of the lifeguards say anything as Sarge starts moving down the list. Jason is already planning on trading his chair up to a place where he wants to be. He’s looking at chair 8, which is where all the hot moms congregate, or chair 12 where the Surf Shack gives the lifeguard nearby free lunches and cold drinks all summer. He can see people nodding along as Sarge reads their chair numbers out, but he knows everyone is planning their trades.

 

Jason watches with interest, foot jiggling as he waits for his assignment. He can hear some of the muted celebrations and disappointments from some of the novice lifeguards when they get their chairs. He can even see some of the newer lifeguards craning their necks to look at the map on the wall in order to see where they’re going to be stationed along the beach. 

 

“Jason Todd,” Sarge says. “Chair 16.” 

 

Jason wants to gasp, he wants to protest, and he wants to punch something. He knows exactly where chair 16 is. Chair 16 is stationed smack in the middle of Surfer Alley. 

 

It’s not that the surfers and the lifeguards don’t get along, Jason knows many lifeguards that hit the waves on their off days. It’s just that the surfers don’t have respect for the lifeguards that work at chair 16. It’s well known that the surfers in Surfer Alley don’t want a lifeguard there. They disregard any and all flags and warnings that lifeguards put out and it’s well known that the surfers can and will break into the supply boxes when they please. 

 

Most of the time, lifeguards who are surfers get assigned to chair 16. They know how to spot a drowning surfer and that go out and hit the waves if they’re having a slow day. Jason on the other hand, doesn’t get along with surfers, he prefers being stationed near the boardwalk where tourists buy him frosty drinks and flirt with him all day. There are no surfers lifeguarding this summer, otherwise they would have been assigned to chair 16, which means Jason is stuck there. No one will trade with him, not when other parts of the beach are more fun to work. 

 

“Alright,” Sarge says as he claps his hands. “Time to go set up our chairs and supply boxes. Tomorrow you all start your shifts, make sure to be there bright and early.”

 

The rest of the day is spent bringing the chairs and supply boxes out of storage and bringing them onto the beach in the beds of the lifeguard trucks. From there, the lifeguards set up their supply boxes making sure they’re stocked up with sunscreen, first responder bags, rescue supplies, flashlights, batteries, and everything else a lifeguard could ever need. The boxes are subject to random inspection by Sarge throughout the summer and he makes three checks a day so Jason makes sure he’s got everything he needs and more. 

 

Chair 16 is on a quiet part of the beach, backed by trees that the locals don’t let anyone touch. There’s a few guys on the beach when Jason gets there and starts setting his stuff up. They send a glance his way as he and the other lifeguard set up his chair but as soon as the truck leaves, they go back to lounging and waxing their boards.

 

Jason can immediately tell the locals from the surfers that come in for varying lengths of time over the summer. The locals are a little more worn with their tanned skin, sun fried hair, and beat up boards. The rec surfers tend to wear wet suits and their boards are shinier and new. The two groups keep a careful distance from each other and hang out in distinct pods, even in the water Jason can tell the two groups apart. 

 

“The waves this year are supposed to be insane,” one of the guys said as he walked past Jason’s chair. “I keep seeing all the weather sites talking about how good the patterns this season are going to be for the surf.”

 

Great. Jason is assigned to the chair during the season that’s going to have some of the roughest waves. He finishes checking the supplies in his box and then closes it with a loud thunk and locks it up. Some of the surfers stare at him again, but they ignore him when he walks off the beach. 

 

-

 

Early mornings on Sullivan’s Island are Jason’s favorite part of the day. They’re cool and slightly overcast, allowing Jason to wake up slowly as he sits in his chair in a red cross hoodie while watching the quiet shoreline. One of the lifeguards drops Jason off at his chair and Surfer’s Alley is already bustling with activity. Surfers line up in the water waiting to surf the churning early morning waves and a while a few rest on the beach. Some are watching and others are talking about waves they’ve already surfed. 

 

Jason unlocks the supply box and gets all the stuff he needs ignoring the scoffs and rolled eyes some of the surfers send his way. He grabs his umbrella, setting it up even though the sunlight is still weak, and he climbs into his chair listening to the chatter on his radio as the other lifeguards discuss weather conditions and the general excitement of the first day. 

 

Already, Jason has to admit watching the surfers is more entertaining than watching the water at other parts of the beach. Most surfers keep a pretty good eye on each other and when a good wave hits, Jason gets some enjoyment from watching a group of surfers paddle out and attempt to surf it. Some of them wipe out, but Jason’s always watches with a bit of awe when a surfer breaks away from the pack and carves into the waves. A few surfers jump into the water after hitting a wave, and others surf all the way onto the beach, but when they come back onto shore, they always have huge smiles on their faces. 

 

“I hate to break it to you, dude, but you’re probably not going to be doing much saving here,” one of the guys says as he leans on Jason’s chair. He has frizzy red hair that’s light from the sun and dry from the salt water, it’s pulled back into a small ponytail and complemented by sparkling green eyes.

 

“I figured,” Jason says. “At least I’m watching something entertaining instead of a bunch of screaming kids.”   
  


The guy laughs and slaps the wood of the chair. “Normally we get someone we know here, do you surf?”

 

“Can’t say I do,” Jason says. 

  
“That sucks, the guys from the last few years used to bring their boards out with them.”

 

Jason now has a hunch why Sarge put him here. Surfers that had been placed here were probably seen as slacking, and Jason, the great lifeguard that he is, was put here in order to make sure the lifeguard duties were actually being done. 

 

“Anyways,” the guy says. “I’m Roy, I thought I’d let you know your job is going to be real easy. We keep an eye on our own so if anything’s up, we’ll let you know. The most we usually get here are some injuries.” 

 

“It’s a good thing I keep my first aid kit well stocked then,” Jason says. 

 

Roy laughs and slaps Jason’s chair again before wandering off. 

 

Jason spends the first week getting used to being in the chair again, but he can already tell this is going to be different from his duties in the touristy areas. The faces he sees every day are familiar and the surfers move in and out in shifts. Some stay all day, but Jason notices there are groups that come in the morning, groups that come in the early afternoon, and groups that come in the evening. The guys that stay all day alternate their time sleeping in hammocks set up in the trees or bobbing in the water waiting for a good wave. 

 

Jason starts putting names to faces as the surfers greet each other throughout the day, but he doesn’t really pay attention to any of the surfers except one. 

 

There’s a guy that comes in the mornings before Jason does and stays through the afternoons. He usually starts out in a shorty and strips to his board shorts when the sun gets hot and the other morning surfers file out. He doesn’t have the worn tan skin that some of the surfers have, but a smooth golden complexion that’s too even to be a suntan. He also has a bright white smile, model good looks, and none of the ruggedness that any of the locals have. Jason thought he was one of those pretty boy pros at first, but when none of the other guys batted an eye at him, Jason realized he was just freakishly attractive. 

 

He’s not the greatest surfer that Jason’s ever seen, but he’s so  _ graceful _ on land and off. There’s something about the way he glides over the water that’s absolutely breathtaking. Even the other surfers around Jason stop and stare when the guy surfs his waves. He’s mesmerizing when he steps back onto shore too, it’s almost like the water carries him in, the guy riding the wave and then stepping on land like he’s some kind of god. When the morning crowd files out, leaving the smaller afternoon crowds, the guy teaches surf lessons and that’s how Jason learns his name. 

 

At first he’d thought the kids had been calling the guy a dick in order to insult him, but Jason had soon learned that Dick was the guy’s first name but he also went by Grayson to some of the kids. Jason always keeps a close eye on Dick and the kids he teaches as they do their lessons outside the main pack of surfer alley. Jason likes to think he watches it because the kids are funny when they wipe out, but his eyes never stray away from Dick for long because Dick has to be the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. There’s something about the way he tosses his wet hair out of his face that makes Jason’s heart flutter more than he’s willing to admit. 

 

It’s almost a good thing that Jason keeps such a close eye on Dick and the kids he works with because one day, when one of the kids is trying to surf a wave, the kid gets knocked under. The board pops up, but no kid. Jason jumps down from the lifeguard stand and grabs his floatation tube on instinct, diving into the waves and swimming towards the kid. 

 

The water is cool on his skin as he makes his way to the surfboard through the waves, watching as it gets tossed around. Jason dives under and follows the cord towards the child and pulls him out of the water only to run into a firm body when he comes back up, lifting the kid above water and onto the surfboard. 

 

“Sorry, sorry!” He’s met with a bloody faced Dick Grayson, clutching at his nose.

 

“Beach,” Jason says, voice firm as he lets the waves assist him back to shore. He doesn’t even have time to focus on the way water rivulets stream down Dick’s well muscled chest.

 

They make it back on shore and the kid is okay, but pretty shaken up and Jason wraps him in a towel and rubs his shoulders to calm him down. 

 

Dick comes onto the beach with the other kid and Jason goes to the supply box, opening it up and grabbing the first aid kit. He pulls out some gauze pads and holds them out to Dick, who takes them with a shy smile. 

 

“Maybe next time, you let me stick to the saving,” Jason says. 

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Dick says as he dabs at his nose with the gauze. The kids greet each other with the level of enthusiasm towards almost dying that only kids can have. They both have wide smiles on their faces so Jason turns to Dick. 

 

“Here, let me check it to make sure it’s not broken,” Jason offers as he steps in. The blood flow doesn’t match that of a broken nose, but it’s still best to check. Jason ignores the warmth between them and the way the water clings to Dick’s eyelashes as he feels Dick’s nose with his fingers. He may linger for a few seconds too long because Dick shifts and Jason moves back with heat in his cheeks. 

  
“Everything check out?”   
  


“Yeah,” Jason says. “You’re fine.”

 

“Good, good,” Dick says. “I think I’m still going to cut the water lessons short today.”

  
“Smart idea,” Jason replies. 

 

Dick rocks back and forth on his feet for a few moments. “Thanks for the whole rescue thing, I owe you one.”

 

Jason shrugs. “It’s all part of the job.”

 

“Right,” Dick says with a nod. “Right. Alright.” He turns back to the two boys on the beach and puts a hand on his hip, the other still holding gauze up to his nose. “How about we do lunch at Domingo and call it a day?” The kids cheer and Dick sends one last smile and a wink Jason’s way before he ushers them off the beach. 

 

Jason is glad that “the nose incident” as Roy dubs it a few days later, isn’t the last interaction between them. He and Dick make small talk over the next few weeks between Dick’s surf lessons. 

 

“So are you a year round resident here?” Dick asks one day as he waxes his surfboard next to Jason. Dick has a couple of different surfboards, all of them varying heights, the one he’s polishing today is a tank that’s so tall Jason could barely brush the top with his fingers.

 

“Nah, I’m only here for the summers. My aunt’s a local so I stay with her while I work the beach.” He looks at Dick. “I’m guessing you’re not a local either.”

 

“Nope, I’m from Gotham actually,” Dick says. 

 

“No shit? So am I,” Jason says. “Let me guess, you’re from downtown.”

 

Dick flushes. “How can you tell?”

 

“Accent,” Jason says. “And you’re too pretty to come from anywhere else.” Dick flushes and Jason smirks. “Do you come here every year?” 

 

“This is actually my first summer here in a few years,” Dick says as he leans against Jason’s chair. “I went off to college and did my own thing for awhile, but I missed coming here, so I found a place with good rent and figured I’d come spend a summer in one place.”

 

“Do you normally travel around?” Jason asks. 

 

“Yeah, I spent some time travelling around and trying to find myself.”

 

Jason knows he should hate Dick for being able to just run off and travel when Jason had been forced to get a job, but there’s something about the way that Dick says it with a wistfulness in his voice, and Jason can’t be mad at him. 

 

“Did you find yourself?” 

 

Dick sighs. “No, I’m still waiting on that to happen. The thing no one tells you about finding yourself is that it can be really difficult, you know?” Dick looks up at him. “You expect there to be some sort of moment of singularity where it all comes together, but there’s just place after place and you still have no idea what you want to do with your life.”

 

“This isn’t what you want to do with your life?” Jason asks. “It seems pretty nice.” 

 

“It is,” Dick says as he picks up the wax again and holds it in his hand. “Don’t get me wrong, but it’s kind of just a seasonal thing. I don’t want to surf and only surf for the rest of my life. For some of these guys it’s a religion but…” he trails off. 

 

“For you it’s something else,” Jason suggests. 

 

“Yeah,” Dick replies. “I just wish I knew what it was.” With that, Dick tosses the wax back towards his bag, which is close to Jason’s chair, and plucks the board out of the sand. “See you later,” he says as he heads back to the waves leaving Jason to watch him from the shore. 

 

-

  
  


Sullivan’s Island holds a series of beach bashes to celebrate the first official day of summer. There’s one on the boardwalk full of carnival games and food stands for all the tourists, and there’s one that the locals hold on the beaches on the opposite side of the island. There are a few lifeguards assigned to patrol the beaches with the police near the boardwalk in order to break up couples having sex and prevent any skinny dipping.

 

But at the beaches on the local’s side of the island, there’s always a huge bash where the beaches are more private and don’t require lideguards or police. This means bigger parties with little to no rules. The houses are decorated with colorful lights and they blast loud music. Owners will either grill out on the beach or set out games for people to take part in. There’s always a huge bonfire that people pile around. It’s easily one of the best nights of the year. 

 

Jason and a bunch of the other lifeguards pile into each other’s cars and trucks and make their way down to the local’s side, parking on the street and wandering onto the beach, shoes forgotten at beach entrances as they recognize friends and make their way towards their favorite houses. Jason wanders around the beach, grabbing a plate of food with the Robertsons and making small talk before grabbing a drink and getting roped into doing the limbo with a large group of people. 

 

A few rounds in and Jason spots a familiar face as he wriggles under the bar. Jason makes his way to the back of the line and he’s surprised to see Dick. He looks exquisite in the fading sunlight, wearing an ugly hawaiian shirt and board shorts. What surprises Jason the most is his hair. Most surfers have hair that’s rough when it’s dry as a result of all the saltwater. Dick’s hair is as shiny dry as it is wet, and instead of curling wet strands, it falls in soft waves around his face.  It’s not long, but it’s got enough length that Jason wants to run his hands through it. 

 

“Hey,” Jason says as he leans in close so Dick can hear him over the music. 

 

“Hey!” Dick grins as he joins Jason. “My favorite lifeguard. I’m sorry but I never caught your name.” Dick stands with a warm looseness that Jason’s not sure is from the atmosphere of the party or the red cup in his hand, either way, Jason smiles at him and leans in.

 

“It’s Jason.”

 

Dick looks into his eyes before nodding, “Jason,” he says and Jason can smell the alcohol and sweetness from Dick’s drink on his breath. “It fits you.” 

 

They step forward and over to the bar, both of them ducking under it. 

 

“This is awesome,” Dick says as they go back to the end of the line again. “I never came to this bash as a kid, it’s ten times more fun than the one at the boardwalk.”

 

“I’ve been coming here since I was twelve,” Jason tells him. “Everyone goes to the boardwalk, but this party is way more fun.”

They duck under the bar again and Jason notices that the line is getting shorter and shorter. 

 

“I bet you I can win the limbo,” Dick whispers in his ear, he’s leaning in just a little too close and Jason wonders if the cup in Dick’s hand is his first.

 

“Oh really?” Jason asks turning slightly to face him, not minding the warmth between them. “What are you betting?”

 

Dick hums and looks into Jason’s eyes, warm light and shadows playing with all the angles of his face to make him even more beautiful. “If I win, you have to spend the rest of the night with me.”

 

It’s not much of a bet since Jason would agree to it without gambling on anything, but he smiles and clinks their cups together. “Alright then, win the limbo and you can spend the night with me.”

 

Jason is out in the next round, but Dick stays in, bending under the bar with ease, catching Jason’s eye every time he does it. The bar keeps getting lower, but Dick never seems to have an issue sliding under the bar like he’s made of water. Jason should have expected him to move on land with the same grace that he had on the ocean, but it still catches him by surprise. Soon, it’s just Dick and another woman sliding under the bar, but right when Jason thinks it’s going to keep going for at least three more rounds, the woman falls on the ground. 

 

Dick helps her up and goes under the bar one last time to confirm his win. People applaud and give Dick high fives before Dick comes over to join Jason, a proud smile on his face. 

 

“The way you were moving like that could not have been human,” Jason says as he leads them away from the limbo when it restarts and over to the Miller’s house. The Millers always go over the top for their parties, like a Jimmy Buffet concert has exploded on their property. Jason and Dick walk across a quiet span of beach, lit by the occasional tiki torch.

 

“Little secret,” Dick says in a conspiratorial tone. “I’m also an acrobat.”

 

Jason’s eyes widen. “No way. I feel like I should call you out for cheating on that bet. Make you do the hula hoop contest instead.”   
  


“What, you don’t think I can win a hula hooping contest?” Dick asks a wide grin on his face, shaking his hips a bit. “You think I don’t have what it takes?”

 

Jason gives him a gentle nudge with his shoulder. “I think you’d have less of a chance of winning, yes. The playing field would be a lot more even.”

 

“We’re on a beach,” Dick replies. “There’s already going to be an uneven playing field.”

 

Jason laughs at the shitty joke and finishes off his drink and tosses it into one of the trash cans. Dick’s own cup follows moments later.

 

“So, tell me more about the whole acrobat thing,” Jason says. They’re walking close enough that their shoulders brush every few steps.

 

“When I was a kid I performed with a travelling circus. Now, I do shows at fancy resorts to make money while I travel around. I can usually get a two or three week contract where I get a nice place to sleep, some good food, and waves to surf.”

 

“What kind of acrobatics do you do?”

 

“All kinds,” Dick says. “I do mainly aerial stuff, you know; the trapeze, aerial silks, and aerial hoop stuff. But I can also do some contortion.”

 

“Damn,” Jason says. “You’ll have to show me that sometime.”

 

“Yeah.” Dick bumps Jason’s shoulder. “I’d love to.”

  
They finally step up the wooden path to the Miller’s house where there’s plastic flamingoes wearing hula skirts, torches, beachy string lights, and Jimmy Buffet oozing out of speakers somewhere. Jason greets Mrs. Miller as he steps inside their covered deck and she hands them each solo cups filled with a fizzing red liquid.

 

“What’s this?” Dick asks. 

 

“My famous punch,” Mrs. Miller tells him. “I serve it every year. A couple glasses and you’re guaranteed to have a good time.”

 

Dick hums and sips at it, eyebrows shooting up, “That is strong but incredibly delicious,” he says. 

 

“Thank you,” Mrs. Miller says. “It’s famous on Sullivan’s Island. Stop by on July 4th and you can have plenty more.”    
  


“Saucy,” Dick says, sending Mrs. Miller a wink as they head back out to the beach. “So,” he asks Jason. “Where to next?”

 

“My favorite spot,” Jason tells him. “The bonfire. There’s always tons of chairs, music, and dancing. It’s super chill.”

 

“Lead the way,” Dick says. 

 

They make conversation with a few of the locals that Jason knows as the sun slips below the horizon and they make their way to the bonfire. There are tiki torches leading up to it, but the glow of the bonfire can be seen at least a mile away so they don’t need much guidance to get there. Dick finishes his punch and they stop by another house to get some more as Jason downs his own glass. He’s starting to feel warm inside as the night cools down. 

 

“So the thing about the bonfire,” Jason says as he brings them closer to the crowd around, the smell of woodsmoke filling the air. “Is that there’s totally a spot to sit that’s better than anywhere else.”

  
“Oh really?” Dick asks as he bumps against Jason gently. “And what spot is that?”

 

Jason grabs Dick’s free hand and pulls him towards the dunes where the beach slopes up. “Here,” Jason says. “That way we’re not too close to the bonfire, and we can see the ocean past it. The sand also acts as a nice chair so you don’t have to bring your own.” He lets go of Dick’s hand as he sits down in the sand. Dick settles down next to him and their sides brush. 

 

“The sand is still warm too,” Dick comments as he looks at Jason. Even with how far away from the bonfire they are, Dick’s eyes still dance in the light. 

 

Someone turns up the music and a few people cheer. Jason watches the stars as they start popping up in the sky while Dick hums next to him. 

 

“Hey,” Dick says as he sits up, a grin on his face. “I like this song. Wanna dance?” 

 

“Yeah sure,” Jason holds a hand out and lets Dick pull him up and towards the fire. The music that’s playing isn’t any of the fast stuff the plays in clubs, it’s beachy rock that most of the surfers listen to when they lounge around between sets. Dick’s golden skin glows in the fire and his blue eyes stand out as he mouths along to the dreamy vocals of the music. Dick body is languid as he moves to the music, hips and arms swaying. 

 

A slower song starts next and Dick pulls Jason close, arms winding around Jason’s neck as they move together. Jason’s arms come around Dick’s waist and they stay like that even when the music gets faster. Someone starts passing around a bottle and Dick takes a swig from it, eyes meeting Jason’s as he drinks. Jason takes the bottle next and Dick is in his arms again as soon as the bottle leaves Jason’s fingers. 

 

“God you looked so hot when you drank out of that bottle like that,” Dick whispers in his ear, lips hot on his neck. Dick licks his lips and his tongue flickers over Jason’s skin. Jason has to suppress a groan as Dick starts swaying again, face still buried in Jason’s neck. 

 

“You’re one to talk,” Jason tells him. He can smell Dick’s hair from here, saltwater mixing with the faint smell of sweat and coconut shampoo. 

  
The song ends and Dick shifts away, pulling Jason back towards the dune to the spot they’d lounged at earlier. 

  
Jason plops down and Dick climbs on top of him, body warm and relaxed. Jason slides a hand under Dick’s shirt and Dick gasps under his fingers. 

 

“Kiss me,” Dick pleads, nudging Jason’s cheek. 

 

Jason brings his other hand up and slots their mouths together. Dick tastes like punch and rum, his mouth warm and pliant as it opens. The kiss is sloppy but it’s hot, and Jason threads his fingers through Dick’s hair as Dick nips at his lips. Jason doesn’t know how long they stay there, music flowing around them as they make out, his hand roaming along Dick’s side and back. They roll around in the sand and Dick moans into his mouth. 

 

When Dick pulls away, Jason feels dizzy and he’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol or from the sweet slide of Dick’s tongue against his own as they rolled around on the sand.

 

“Come back to my place,” Dick whispers.

 

“Dick,” Jason starts, “Are you sure we should?”

 

“No, no, no,” Dick’s voice is hushed and soft and Jason wants to listen to it forever. “I’m drunk and you’re drunk and sex is a bad idea, but stay the night with me,” Dick says and it makes sense. Jason doesn’t have a ride back and he’s made the mistake of crashing on the beach after the big summer bash and it’s never a good idea. “I want to wake up with you and have breakfast with you and kiss you when we’re both sober.”

 

“Okay,” Jason nods and they’re kissing again, Jason doesn’t know which one of them initiated it, but it’s long and slow and it makes Jason’s toes curl in the sand. 

 

Dick gets up, stumbling a bit but catching his balance. Jason follows and they stumble down the beach access while Dick figures out how to order a cab for them. Jason doesn’t remember much of the cab ride, only that Dick leans against him and that the driver is listening to smooth jazz that hits him like a lullaby. 

 

They finally get to the beach house, a more modern place that has a white exterior, tons of windows, shining white marble floors, and had great views of the beach (that Jason can’t see in the dark, but he takes Dick’s word for it). Dick sheds his clothes as soon as they step through the door. His shirt resting in the hallway and his board shorts in the living room. He isn’t wearing anything under the board shorts and Jason gets a nice view of his ass and his nude form before Dick slips into bed and Jason strips down to his boxers and passes out next to him. 

 

The first thought in Jason’s head when he wakes up the next morning is that it’s way too bright. He presses his face into the pillow and tries to fall asleep again, but the light is relentless. The more time Jason spends trying to fall back asleep, the more the pounding in his head and the liquid in his bladder let him know that’s not happening. He opens his eyes and is surprised for a second when he doesn’t recognize the room around him. The floors are white marble and the walls are a light blue. He rolls onto his back and brushes a warm body. He looks over and sees tanned skin and ruffled silky black hair. Dick.

 

The sheets are pushed down to his waist, showing Jason the even tan he’s been watching all summer. Dick groans and shifts for a few moments before his eyes flutter open. They’re a little bleary, and Dick looks confused for a moment before he looks up and a smile envelops his face, slow and sweet as a sunrise. He looks beautiful, even with his hair fluffed up from sleep and his eyes wrinkled as he squints up at Jason. 

 

“Morning,” he says. His voice is a little rough, but it sounds so damn sexy.

 

“Morning,” Jason replies as he turns to face Dick. He groans when his head lets him know how unhappy it is that he moved. “Ugh, hangover.” Jason groans. 

 

“Yeah,” Dick replies, voice sympathetic. 

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, you need anything?”

 

“I think have gatorade in the fridge,” Dick says. “If you want to go on an adventure you can grab us some. I still want to do breakfast, but I really don’t want to move yet.”

 

Jason grins. “I’ll be right back then,” he ruffles Dick’s hair, messing it up further, but he needs to feel it. He’s so used to looking at the black silk locks that he can’t resist a touch, and it feels as soft as it looks. Dick shakes his head and smushes his head back in the pillow as Jason goes to the bathroom. He relieves himself and uses one of the soft towels to wash his face, taking in the smooth marble counters and the multiple heads in the shower. When he steps out into the hallway and sees the main area of the house he realizes that this place looks a lot nicer during the day. The living room is a little scattered with a blanket tossed over the back of the couch and a few stray dishes, but it’s still nice. The TV and sound system are worth more than his car and the kitchen has more stainless steel and granite than Jason’s seen in his entire life. 

 

The view of the beach is also expensive. He looks out on the porch and sees that they’re in Little Malibu, one of the nicer parts of the island where the houses look like they’re straight out of California and cost millions of dollars. He runs a hand through his hair and suddenly Dick’s lifestyle makes a lot more sense. Not everyone can travel the world for years performing acrobatics. Jason goes over to the fridge, raising an eyebrow when he sees how poorly stocked it is, and he grabs two bottles of gatorade. 

 

“You’re a saint,” Dick says when Jason enters the bedroom and hands him a bottle. He pulls himself up and leans against the headboard. “And I have a headache. Ow. What was in that punch?”

 

“Enough alcohol to knock an elephant out,” Jason says as he twists open his bottle and takes a long swig. His mouth had been so dry the salty sweet liquid is a great feeling. 

 

Dick laughs. “Yeah, and I would know, I used to work with an elephant.” 

 

That doesn’t surprise Jason either. Dick is so full of little exotic and esoteric details that Jason wouldn’t bat an eye if he found out Dick had hiked the polynesian islands, guided by a dog, with nothing but a backpack, a surfboard, and a few hundred bucks. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Dick says. “Her name was Zitka and she was my best friend when I was a kid. I would tell her everything and if I was having a bad day or something, she would wrap me up in her trunk, pull me close, and rock me back and forth until I felt better. I still visit her every time I run into the circus,” Dick says, a distant grin on his face. “She still remembers me, and she can still wrap me up in her trunk and rock me back and forth.” He sighs. “But enough about my time in the circus, I have to be careful when I get started on that, sometimes I drone on too long and people get a bit bored.”   
  


“How could anyone ever be bored when you’re talking?” Jason asks. “You’re the most interesting person I think I’ve ever met, even more interesting than Bobby who’s been living in the woods behind the beach for at least a decade.”

 

“I’m more interesting than bum Bobby? Well, I’m honored,” Dick says as he puts a hand to his chest. “Seriously, I’ve talked to the guy and I still can’t believe some of the stuff he’s been through, and he chooses to live on the beach after all of it.”

 

“You’ve travelled the world,” Jason says. “And you’re an acrobat, I think it’s fair to say you give Bobby some competition. You’re also a lot hotter than him.”

 

“Oh really?” Dick asks as he sets aside his gatorade. “Mr. Lifeguard have you been checking me out as I walk down the beach?”

 

“Every day,” Jason says as he leans in close. 

  
Dick lets out a breathless laugh. “Watching me instead of the other surfers, how dangerous.”

 

“You’re a sight to behold,” Jason says, crawling over Dick and pinning him down against the bed as he talks. “Sliding in and out of your wetsuit, when you toss water out of your hair, and when you surf the wave like the ocean was meant to cradle you, Dick, I can’t look away.”

 

He looks into Dick’s blue eyes for a moment, deeper than the brightest skies, clearer than the deepest oceans, and so beautiful that Jason doesn’t ever want to look away. Dick brings a hand up around the back of Jason’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s soft at first, a gentle press of their mouths, and then Dick sighs and the kiss deepens. It feels like Jason is out in the ocean, moving up and down with the waves as he kisses Dick. There’s a flow between them that makes the kiss incredible as their tongues move together and their bodies press closer.

 

“Jason,” Dick whispers as his hips jump. They both groan in unison as their erections slide against each other, Dick’s hidden under the blankets and Jason behind his boxer briefs. He grabs the comforter and pulls it down, listening to the soft hiss of breath as the cool air exposes Dick’s body. Jason takes it all in. Dick is golden all over, from his face to his stomach, below the line of his bathing suit, and down to the tips of his toes. He’s also in amazing shape, with clean lines of lean muscle that Jason wants to trace with his fingers and his mouth. 

 

He allows himself a touch, his finger teasing Dick’s pectoral, tracing around his nipple until it hardens under his fingertip, then he makes his way down Dick’s stomach through the center of his abs and he traces the v that leads down to Dick’s cock, flushed and leaking at the tip. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Dick,” Jason says as he looks back into Dick’s eyes. “Everywhere, inside and out. I can’t believe how amazing you are.”

 

“As if you aren’t the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen,” Dick whispers. “I mean, god, Jason, sitting there in that chair all day. I came to that stretch of beach for the waves but I stayed because of  _ you. _ The first time I saw you smile, it was like lightening because it lit everything up.”

  
“Dick,” Jason says, voice wavering as he presses their mouths together. No one has talked to him like this. He kisses Dick long and slow as he wraps a hand around Dick and starts pumping his cock. He can feel Dick’s nails on his back, biting ever so slightly into his skin as he pumps him. He gets lost in the sensation of Dick’s mouth, rutting against his hip as he tries to make Dick feel good. He swallows Dick’s moans, everything from the low sounds to the high greedy ones. He wants to give Dick this moment, he wants to show him that even though he’s travelled the world, good things can come out of Crime Alley in Gotham. 

 

“Fuck, Jason, I-” Dick is cut off by a moan as his orgasm hits him, spilling hot come all over Jason’s hand. Jason pumps him through it. 

 

“That was so good, Dick,” Jason murmurs. “You did so good, moaning for me, all pretty like that.” 

 

Dick breathes for a few moments before he shifts, flipping their position. He grabs a tissue and wipes them off before he straddles Jason’s hips and looks down at him. “You treated me so well,” Dick leans in close. “I’ll return the favor. Stay still.” He kisses Jason and then goes to his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin under his jaw. Dick somehow finds the spot that makes Jason let out a choked moan because it feels so great. Dick works his way down, kissing over his chest, mouthing his nipples until Jason is a writhing mess under him. He sees where Dick is going and he knows what’s about to come, but that doesn’t stop the anticipation from coiling in his belly as Dick looks up at him with mischief in those beautiful blue eyes and pulls down Jason’s waistband with his teeth. 

 

It feels like the kitten that he was kissing earlier has turned into a panther as Dick drags the boxer briefs down and then moves back up in one graceful movement, eyeing Jason’s cock with a coy interest. He leans in and sucks on the head, like he’s giving it a taste. He works at it for a few moments, a few quick licks at the head, and then he takes it in his mouth and slides down slowly, his tongue flat against the bottom of Jason’s cock. 

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Dick,” he whispers as he drapes his arm over his eyes, he shifts it so he can look down at Dick again as he moves up, coming off of Jason’s cock with a pop. Dick lips his lips and hums as he takes Jason in his mouth again and hollows out his cheeks. He starts bobbing his head then, taking Jason deep and then fluttering his tongue at the head of Jason’s cock when he pulls up. Jason’s never had a blowjob like this in his life and right when he thinks Dick can’t do any better, he does something that makes Jason’s toes curl and his head tip back. Dick swallows him down and sucks and that’s when Jason loses it. He pulls Dick’s hair right before he comes, but Dick keeps Jason in his mouth and swallows every last drop. He pulls off with another wet pop, mouth shining and red, hair a mess and it’s the hottest thing Jason has ever seen. His cock gives a tentative twitch and Jason stares, shaking his head. 

 

“Holy shit, Dick,” he pulls Dick close, burying his head in Dick’s neck. “How are you real, honestly? How?”

 

“Well, when a man and woman love each other very much-” Jason gives him a playful shove and Dick laughs, rolling to his side. “You learn a lot of things when you’re a travelling acrobat, I’ll leave it at that,” he says. 

 

“As long as we do this again, then that’s fine with me,” Jason replies. “Because holy shit, Dick. Just. Holy shit.”

 

Dick grabs the gatorade and takes a long swig. “I think something can be arranged,” he says as he perches his head on Jason’s shoulder. “But right now, I’m starving, your come was only so filling and I need some food from Amy’s.”

 

“Best brunch in town,” Jason says as he turns and kisses Dick’s forehead. 

 

“I have a spare toothbrush you can use,” Dick says. “Do you need some clothes?”

 

“Nah, what I have from yesterday is fine,” Jason says. 

 

Dick and Jason get out of bed, taking their time. Jason feels a little sticky and sweaty from the beach the night before and there’s sand on the sheets and the floor. He wonders how much of it they dragged in last night and how much is from all the time Dick spends at the beach. The sun is bright and it feels brighter from all the windows in the room and the way it bounces off the white bedspread. 

 

“Dick, it’s too bright in here,” Jason says as he squints. 

 

“The bathroom is darker,” Dick keeps his eyes closed as he walks to the bathroom. The sight of Dick, bare assed and hungover, working his way to the bathroom trying not to bumping into anything makes Jason laugh. “I’m going to shower,” he shouts behind him. “Want to join me?”

 

They spend far longer in the shower than they should, but Jason can’t really be upset since the showerheads are some of the best he’s ever felt. He and Dick take turns washing each other’s hair and share a long make out before they turn the water off and step out. 

 

“Breakfast?” Dick asks as he dries himself out and Jason searches for his clothes which are scattered all over the place.

 

“Breakfast sounds amazing.”

 

-

 

The next few weeks are some of the best of Jason’s life. He goes to his chair in the morning and watches the surfers take on the waves as the sun rises. Dick will usually hop in Jason’s chair to dry off while he waits for his students to come by. They talk about anything and everything from what breakfast cereal is the best, to books, movies, and they even have a riveting conversation on the pros and cons of brunch. Sometimes at the end of the day, they’ll part ways, sometimes they’ll meet up later, but if they don’t they’ll text back and forth until the morning comes again. Other times, they go to Dick’s place where they’ll have dinner and Jason will spend the night.

 

Dick takes Jason to the boardwalk and they eat the overpriced food and play a few rigged carnival games. Then Jason takes Dick to the small cafe where he used to eat meals with his family as a kid. They even go to the botanical gardens on the far side of the island and look around while butterflies flutter around them. They go on a birding trail, and they’re the only people there because a storm rolls in halfway through, forcing them to hide under a canopy of trees where they make out until there’s nothing but their hearts beating and the sound of ocean waves nearby. 

 

Almost every night, they stay up late in bed, reading their favorite books to each other. Jason loves the soft sound of Dick’s voice as he reads characters. He even loves the little tangents Dick goes on in the middle of reading when his thoughts get carried away somewhere else. Dick Grayson is full of stories and Jason marvels at how Dick can sometimes go from talking about a literary character he likes to telling Jason about the time he and his parents got lost in France and how Dick is still friends with the family that helped them find their way back to the circus.

 

Jason even adopts some of Dick’s weirder tastes in movies and TV, finding out that Dick loves the analog channel that shows only old TV shows and movies. He shows Jason “Emergency!” and they debate which characters from “the Love Boat” they would be. Dick’s weird taste in TV is actually how he finds out Dick’s parents died.

 

One day Jason turns on the TV and Dick turns it off so vehemently Jason is caught by surprise. It turns out the TV show, Circus Boy, parallels Dick’s life to an almost uncomfortable degree, something Jason coaxes out of Dick a few hours later. As much as Dick tries to joke his way out of the discomfort, Jason knows that he’s shaken by the whole thing. If Jason figures out the station’s schedule to make sure they never catch a glimpse of Circus Boy again, Dick doesn’t say anything. 

 

Jason tries hard not to think about what will happen when the summer ends. He likes being with Dick, and it’s almost surprising how easily they’ve fallen into a routine together. They don’t really talk about it though. Jason thinks Dick is his boyfriend, but he has no idea what’s going to happen when the summer ends and Jason goes back to Gotham. Dick hasn’t talked about what he’s going to do next. Jason mentioned it once, but Dick shrugged and his gaze was distant for a few minutes, and Jason hasn’t asked since. He’s afraid that if he does, the beautiful thing they have will be shattered and broken. 

 

-

 

The next few weeks that pass by are the all kinds of cliches that Jason sees in movies and romance novels, but somehow, he’s living them. Jason only lets reality catch up to him when he’s sitting awake at night with Dick next to him in bed. Sometimes he’ll look at Dick in his arms and wonder when all of this will go away. In the mornings though, he forgets it as they get breakfast and Dick attempts to teach Jason how to surf. Luckily, while all the guys at the surf beach laugh at him, they don’t give him too much crap for picking up the art. Some surfers were even taking bets on when Jason would finally take a board to the waves. 

 

Then one day Sarge calls them into a meeting. 

 

“We received word from NOAA that there’s a hurricane forming in the Atlantic that looks like it might be headed our way. Chances are, it’ll break up or blow past us, but we still need to discuss the importance of hurricane preparations. When a hurricane hits, only vital staff will be required to work. You know who you are.” 

 

Vital staff are year long residents of Sullivan’s Island. While the pay is double, it’s not really something Jason wants to do, and he’s glad that staying at his aunt’s place doesn’t qualify him as a resident.

 

“Beaches will be closed and vital staff and I will put up flags and monitor the beaches. I know you are all lifeguards, but the surf will be dangerous. Do not go out on patrol, and those of you that have surfer friends, tell them to think of Old Sarge and don’t surf a hurricane. Now if a hurricane doesn’t hit and we get the spittle from its dead remains, we’ll put up red flags and have only every other chair working while the rest of you do patrols. I’ll let you know the shifts for that. Now I’ve emailed all of you packets on proper hurricane preparedness. I expect all of you to read them.” 

 

The first few hurricanes of the season have blown past them, and everyone knows that there’s always close calls but the hurricanes usually turn away within a few days or fade to nothing before they make landfall. And for the first few days, that’s what everyone thinks is going to happen with hurricane Gilma. In fact, it becomes a bit of a joke to make fun of the storm amongst lifeguards and surfers. A hurricane named “Gilma” isn’t really going to hit them. Not with a name as lame as that. 

 

Jason is sitting at Dick’s place making them dinner while Dick watches TV. 

 

“Hey Jay,” Dick says from the living room while Jason is chopping some tomatoes for bruschetta. 

 

“What?” Jason asks as he sets the knife down. Dick is looking at him from the back of the couch and he has a concerned look on his face. 

 

“You might want to check this out,” Dick points to the TV where he’s watching the weather. Everyone has been talking about Gilma, it’s the popular thing to do with hurricanes. He watches as the weatherman points to Gilma, claiming she’s a category 3 and growing. Then the screen changes to the models, Sullivan’s Island sitting in the center of almost all of them. 

  
“Huh,” Jason says. 

 

“That’s not good, is it?” Dick asks. “Have you ever been here during a hurricane?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason says. “Small ones. The island’s built to handle these things, Dick. Anyways if it was a big deal, Sarge would call the lifeguards.”

 

“Okay,” Dick says as he turns back to the TV. 

 

Jason goes back to the kitchen and he feels a sense of dread when he sees that he has a missed call from Sarge. He gives Sarge a call back, confirming that yes, he saw the news, and yes, he’ll do what he can to make sure the surfers don’t surf the hurricane swells. Sarge tells him hurricane shifts will be out soon and that there will be meetings in the morning before their shifts start. He also has to call his aunt to tell her that he’ll help her shutter up the house and buy supplies. 

 

When all that is done, and Jason has made a fabulous bruschetta, he sets it down on the coffee table and plops down on the couch next to Dick. 

 

“Everyone is officially freaking out,” he says as he wraps an arm around Dick’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m not freaking out,” Dick says as he kisses Jason’s cheek. He takes a bite of his bruschetta and moans. “I’m about a step away from having an orgasm though, because this is delicious, Jay.”

 

“Thank you, babe,” Jason says as he takes some for himself. “There’s hurricane shutters here, right?” 

 

“Yep,” Dick leans over to the table next to the couch and opens the drawer, pulling out a baggie with a remote and set of instructions inside. “They’re fancy remote controlled shutters. There’s even a generator here. I have no idea how it works, but the owner said it was good for the summer.” 

 

“Damn,” Jason says. “I might have to stay with you for the storm.” 

 

“I encourage it,” Dick says as he climbs in Jason’s lap. “I’ll need a strong lifeguard to keep me safe.”

 

Jason grins as he runs a hand through Dick’s wavy hair. “Oh you won’t have to worry at all,” he pulls Dick into a kiss and Dick makes a pleased noise as he opens his mouth, letting Jason in, moaning as their tongues slide against each other. Right as things start getting hot and heavy, the timer starts going off and Dick pulls away, breathing a little hard as he nips at Jason’s bottom lip. 

 

“God I want to keep kissing you.”

 

“I know,” Jason replies as he presses a few kisses to Dick’s lips. “But I know you’ve been looking forward to this chicken parm all week.”

 

“I have,” Dick says as he slides off Jason’s lap. “And I look forward to thanking you for all the delicious food you’ve been making me.”

 

“Aw you’re too sweet,” Jason says as he gets up and makes his way back to the kitchen. It’s really the least he could do. Dick’s place has an awesome kitchen with amazing cookware, Jason is more than happy to make them so great food. As he makes them each a plate, he realizes that he’s also happy here with Dick. He’s been staying with Dick every night for the last few weeks and they’ve taken to spending almost all of their time with each other. They don’t even have to do stuff that’s a ton of fun, Jason enjoys spending nights in cooking dinner and then watching TV with Dick on the couch before falling asleep in the same bed.

 

He enjoys being domestic and he has no idea if Dick actually wants the same thing. One of the things about Dick that makes him afraid is how little Dick talks about this kind of stuff. He knows Dick enjoys his presence, but aside from the occasional conversation, Dick dances away from the subject of his future as elegantly as he surfs the waves or moves on the silks (and Jason had seen recordings, Dick flows with his silks like water). He finishes plating their dinners and brings the dishes to the table, Dick has poured them each a glass of wine. He looks at Dick as he sits down and inhales the scent of their dinner. How is Jason supposed to avoid falling in love with Dick when every night is like this? How long can he avoid letting those three little words drop and letting Dick know he’s probably more committed than Dick can handle. 

 

He doesn’t know. 

 

-

 

Over the next few days, Jason gets caught up in storm preparations around the island. He helps his aunt and neighbors secure their houses and he goes around with the rest of the lifeguards making sure they’re all prepared for anything they might have to do. As the swells begin to start in anticipation for the storm that’s coming, they shut down the beaches. This means spending a lot of time at the surfer end of the beach telling them it’s a bad idea to surf the storm. Lucky for Jason, a lot of the more seasoned surfers talk the young ones out of it. Some of them even take the surfers that live in the woods into their own homes. If anything, Jason is proud to call them a community that he’s gradually become part of. 

 

The day before the storm hits, Jason makes sure his aunt has enough food and that she’s okay with him staying with Dick for the storm. 

 

“It’s okay, Jay,” she says as she kisses his forehead. “I’ve got Sue, Tom, and Maria here and we’re going to play a few rounds of Bridge. Chances are we won’t even notice the storm. You have fun with your boyfriend, and keep him safe.”

 

Jason flushes. “Thanks Aunt Sarah.” 

 

He gets to Dick’s place and they make dinner before hunkering down on the couch and watching a movie. Jason can hear the wind outside rattling the storm shutters. 

 

“Sounds scary,” Dick says as he curls tighter to Jason’s side. 

 

“It’s not that bad,” Jason says. “It’s just like a really long thunderstorm.”

 

Dick hums and leans his head on Jason’s shoulder. The movie isn’t bad, but Jason can see Dick glancing towards the windows with worry on his brow. 

 

They fall asleep in bed together and Jason can’t stop hearing the sounds of the storm outside. He hates the nights when hurricanes hit, the loudness of the storm sounds like all the things Jason used to fear at night when he was a kid. Dick sleeps soundly through it all and Jason really doesn’t know how. If the storm’s noise doesn’t keep him up, wouldn’t Jason. 

 

He gets a few hours of sleep and when he wakes up from a dream he didn’t know he was having, the bed is empty and the sheets are cold. He sits up, running a hand through his hair and yawning. Dick isn’t in bed and it’s not as noisy as it was the night before. He goes out to the living room to make them some coffee unless Dick beat him to it when he sees Dick standing there in his wetsuit. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“I think I’m going to go surf a bit,” Dick says, he gestures to the outside windows with the clear shutters and Jason sees waves beating the beach and wind blowing through the dune grass. “The wind has calmed down a lot and the swells aren’t as bad as they were last night. I thought I’d catch a few waves.”

 

“Dick, are you fucking insane?” He shakes his head. “Have you or have you not heard me talking for the past week about how stupid an idea it is to surf this hurricane?”

 

“I have,” Dick says. “But I’ve surfed worse. I lived in Fiji, Jason. In the middle of the Pacific where the waves don’t care who you are. These are nothing.”

 

“Yeah but when you surfed there were probably lifeguards or something,” Jason says. “Other surfers at least.”

 

“You said lifeguards were patrolling the beach.” Dick has his arms crossed and he’s got his eyes narrowed like Jason is the one that’s being stupid here. 

 

“They are,” Jason says. “Two lifeguards and sarge on the whole beach. Part of my job though was to make sure surfers don’t go out and risk their fucking lives surfing a hurricane. Why is it a novelty to you Dick? You said yourself you’ve surfed bigger waves. Why risk it?”

 

Dick shifts on his feet. “I need to think.”

 

“Then think here,” Jason says. 

 

“Why do you care?” Dick asks and it catches Jason so off guard he freezes for a moment. 

 

“What do you mean ‘why do I care’ Dick? I care about you because you’re my boyfriend.”   
  


Dick shrugs a shoulder. “So?” 

 

Jason didn’t think they would ever be having this talk. He didn’t think one word from Dick would hurt so much. He thought Dick cared more than this. More than to just take Jason’s feeling and turn them into a simple  _ so.  _ Jason can feel his face and chest heating up. 

 

“I don’t want to lose you like this,” Jason says. “I’ve accepted that you’re probably going to leave at the end of the summer, but I can’t lose you now, okay Dick? Let me have the last few weeks to enjoy my time with you.”

 

Dick turns to the door, the frown on his face and the tightness in his shoulders making him look like a caged bird that doesn’t have enough room to fly. He pushes it open but a gust of wind slams it shut a few moments later. He steps back and glares at it before trying again only for the same thing to happen. Dick curses and looks outside. 

 

“I thought the weather cleared, this is so stupid,” he unzips his wetsuit and stalks toward the bedroom. 

 

“Are we not going to talk about this?” Jason asks as he follows Dick to the bedroom.

 

Dick looks over his shoulder. “No, we’re not.” The door slams in his face moments later and Jason stands there, stunned because he knew Dick wanted to avoid this subject, but not this much. 

 

He’s about to turn and walk away when the door opens. “Why do you care so much?” Dick looks struck, like Jason’s the one that hurt him. 

 

“How can I not?” Jason says as he steps forwards. “Dick. You’re…you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and these past few weeks have been perfect. I never thought I would meet someone so funny, so kind, so caring, and so smart. God Dick, you’re so smart you get all the weird literary references I make and you have the weirdest sense of humor. You’re beautiful too Dick. The way you carve the waves like you were born there and your eyes are the prettiest shade of ocean I’ve ever seen. I’ve never been somewhere pretty but I’ve seen the pictures and your eyes would make the deepest ocean and brightest blue sky look dull. But I’m so afraid to say I love you because you’re this free spirit that’s stopped here and I know you’re just going to leave again. I’m terrified Dick because I’ve never been so happy and I know this is going to end.”

 

He can feel tears moving down his cheeks and today is a first for Jason because he’s never cried like this over someone he’s loved. Not because he has them and his fear of losing them is this strong. He doesn’t want to be the one to force Dick into a cage, but he wants to be selfish and do it anyways. 

 

Dick is quiet in front of him and it isn’t until he shifts into the light that Jason sees the moisture on his cheeks. 

 

“This is actually my last few weeks of freedom,” he says as he looks at Jason. “I thought I was only going to stay here for a month. I was going to leave a few weeks ago and start travelling because Bruce is making me choose something and stick with it. Do you know how hard that is? I grew up in the circus Jason, I don’t settle somewhere. Then I meet you and we sleep together and I settle. Do you know how terrifying that is? I don’t  _ do _ that,” Dick insists. “I never have. But then you came along and I did and I was happy.”

 

Jason knows there’s a but. There always is. 

 

“It felt like it was working too well,” Dick says. “And I was using it to escape the fact that in a few weeks I’m going to have to work in some office in Gotham until I die.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Dick,” Jason says. “There’s Gotham U, there’s the dance school, I know they’d love to have you.” He doesn’t want to force Dick into anything. Not when Dick is so scared right now. Not when they feel like they’re walking a tightwire. “Gotham has so many people and places that would love to have you.”

 

Dick is silent and Jason stares at him for a long moment. 

 

“No matter what you do,” he says, voice wavering. “Please don’t forget this, okay? Know that you can settle down in a place and be happy. It’s not that scary.”

 

He can’t hold onto the hope that Dick will want to stay with him in Gotham, not when they’re from such different places there. He doesn’t think Dick has ever been to the places where Jason grew up, and Jason doesn’t want Dick to go there. He doesn’t want them to taint Dick. Not when he’s so beautiful. 

 

“Bruce said I’d have a few months in Gotham to figure it out,” Dick says after a long silence. He doesn’t look at Jason and tears keep running down his face. Jason knows what’s coming. He knows that Dick avoids things like this. He tells himself that he can stay away from Dick if they break up. He’ll do his job and hope he doesn’t see Dick in Gotham. It’s a big place. “I don’t know what I want to do yet,” Dick says. “And I don’t like that because everyone else has it figured out.”

 

_ They don’t _ , Jason wants to say.  _ They really don’t. _

 

“I think I’ve figured one thing out though,” Dick says. “And it’s that I guess I…I kind of want to settle down. With you. Or at least wander around Gotham figuring my shit out and then come home to you at the end of the day because it’s nice,” he says. “Because as much as I tried to avoid it because it meant I was committing to something, I love you too.” He wipes his cheeks. “And committing to you doesn’t mean I’m going to just settle down for that office job.”

 

“I don’t expect you to,” Jason whispers. It feels like there’s a lightness in his heart. His body has figured out that Dick wants to stay with him, that Dick loves him. His mind still takes its time. That is until Dick steps forward and pulls Jason into a kiss. 

 

“Maybe if I have a boyfriend Bruce will let me travel for a few months,” Dick whispers. “I have to show him the prettiest oceans to see if my eyes live up to the hype.” 

 

Jason laughs as he kisses Dick back. “I already know they don’t.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the DCU Bang mods for running this challenge. Also to lasenby_phoenix for the amazing art. Also lots of kudos to Empires for the beta work on this fic from beginning (as a short little summer fic many months ago) to this full fic.
> 
> This fic was heavily influenced by surfer rock including MGMT's Congratulations album


End file.
